


Risky

by fhujami



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami





	Risky

No matter how much you loved your job, when you were finally having a day off from your work, you felt like the whole world was waiting for you. Well - not quite, because you were stuck in that island you were working at, but at least you could hop on your bike and drive around the island.

But today you chose to stay home, in that little cabin you shared with your boyfriend, who luckily needed to work today so you managed to spend some time with yourself.

Even you loved Owen, sometimes he could be a pain in your ass.

You had the same kind of personalities, and the same kind of humor, people back in the raptor gaze always laughed how you two were picking on each other’s, throwing puns and roasting each other, knowing exactly why you two lived far away from the rest of the workers.

Because what happened after throwing shit on each other in the work, always ended up in a wild and loudly sex against the wall.

Opening the book you had started weeks ago, you laid on the couch, placing the cold beer bottle to the table front of you, you took a comfortable position on the couch, leaning the head on the pillow against the armrest, before starting to read through the words on the pages.

When you first met Owen, you couldn’t stand him. But with more time you spend with him, the more you started to like him.

And after one blurry night, you two spend in the bar, things got little heated and since then you two were almost inseparable. Well - almost.

As Owen was the one who trained the raptors, you were the one who made the notes about the progress, shooting his training sessions with Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie.

You moved a little on the couch as you tried to focus on the book instead of your time in the Jurassic World.

Minutes changed to hours, you kept laying on the couch, your eyes roaming on the pages as your fingers smoothly flipped to reveal another page, your cold beer getting warm on the table when you totally lost yourself to the book.

When you heard the familiar sound of Owen’s bike curving to the yard, you realized you have been reading for hours, almost finishing your book.

Soon the door got open, your face snapping toward the door when the smell of gas lingered to your nostrils.

Owen looked at you, then the beer bottle in the table, as he stepped closer, grabbed the beer bottle, you lift your legs up so he managed to sit down to it. You put your legs back down to his lap as he gulped down the warm beer.

“This beer is warm.” - he grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking the bottle.

“Yeah… I got lost to my book and forgot to drink it.” - you laughed, putting the book down to the table. - “How was at work?”

Owen drank the beer with huge gulps, grinning again and hizzed. - “As always. Delta was not in the mood again.” - he said while starting to massage your feet with his free hand.

“She didn’t even listen Blue when she tried to put her in order.” - he continued.

“You know that Delta can be like that sometimes.” - you laughed, watching how his hand was rubbing your toes, then your instep, as his hand slowly got up to your calf.

Owen hummed quietly, letting his fingers massage your leg through your pants, slowly moving it more up to your thigh.

Your eyes followed his hand, nibbling your lip as his hand got higher and higher.

Looking up under your brows at his face, your eyes connected when he was looking at you too, while his hand wandered smoothly up to your thigh, past your waist, to your stomach, passing under your shirt and meeting your bare skin.

He put the beer down, slowly leaning over you, his lips grazing softly yours when his phone started to ring.

But he pulled away just for a second, before he pushed his lips against yours again, kissing you eagerly.

“Owen…” - you murmured against his lips, while his hand traveled under your shirt, getting back low hum from his throat.

“The phone…” - you tried to pull away from the kiss, but he didn’t let you, he laid over you better, his strong body gently crushing you.

Your hands traveled on his shoulders, to his chest, as you dig his phone from his chest pocket of his vest, opening one eye you saw that it was Barry calling, so you pushed gently on Owen’s chest to look at him, showing the screen at him.

Owen sighed, got up and took the phone, answering it.

“Yeah?”

You sat up too, took the beer from the table, taking a sip from it as you watched how Owen’s forehead grumbled when he listened what Barry had to say.

“I’m on my way.” - was all he said before he got up fast, already heading to the door.

You quickly swallowed your beer, wiping your jaw while asking what it was.

“Delta and Blue are fighting.” - Owen said before the door was closed after him when he was already outside.

You quickly got up, grabbed your jacket and rushed after him, seeing how he was already on his bike, starting the engine.

“Owen!” - you screamed, running toward him as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing how you already were hopping behind him on the bike before he started to drive toward the raptor paddock.

—–

You could hear the fight from the paddock when you got closer, Owen adding some speed to get there faster while your grip of him tightened.

Barry was already waiting outside, not being surprised when he saw you with Owen, as he waved at you when you got closer.

You hopped off immediately when Owen stopped, rushing to Barry.

“What is it?” - you walked toward the stairs, Barry walking with you.

“Delta has been like this all day, now she challenged Blue again.”

You shook your head, hopping the stairs two at a time to get up, your eyes looking down to the paddock, seeing the bushes moving, Echo and Charlie pacing there nervously.

Soon Owen was behind you, whistling and getting Charlie’s and Echo’s attention, but the two raptors were still fighting in the bushes.

“Get them out of there.” - Owen yelled to the two guards, who ran down to the stairs.

“How we get them to stop?” - you looked at Owen, who looked down in the bushes, thinking.

You could hear the fight was intense, Delta challenging Blue again to become beta, she tried it once before, but now it seemed like this was for real. That she does not give up, but you also knew, Blue will not give up either.

This fight could end badly, this might end to other raptor’s death. You needed to get their attention away from each other.

You started to run, Owen yelling after you when you ran around the paddock, to the other side where there was a platform where you could get down easier.

When Owen saw how you hopped over the railing to the platform, he yelled your name and started to run toward you.

You quickly sat down, swung your legs off the platform, turned yourself and slid yourself to hang on the platform, while Owen screamed to the guards that there is a man on the paddock.

You let go from the edge just before Owen was about to hop on the platform, landing to the floor clumsily, but without any damage.

Adrenaline veining in your blood, you realized what you just did, but there was no turning back now. So you slowly turned around, looking at the bushes seeing how those two fighting raptors were already walking toward you.

‘Great plan Y/N. Great plan.’ - you thought as you lifted your hand up, hunching your back a little.

“So now you stopped huh? Now you choose to work together and fight with me, right girls?” - you said with calm, but the demanding tone, looking at how Delta was more interested in you than Blue.

Owen ran to the gate, yelling at the guards who were ready to shoot the raptors, that if they do that the work you had been doing floods down to the drain.

Around the paddock there was total chaos, you could hear Echo and Charlie becoming restless in another cage. You tried to focus on the two raptors in front of you, ignoring everything else around you.

One wrong move, and you’ll be a dead girl.

You took slow sideway steps, two pair of golden eyes following your every movement, while Owen and other workers tried to figure how to get you out of there.

You moved your eyes to meet Blue’s, she was the beta after all, even Delta had once again challenged her to get in the lead.

For your surprise, Blue started purr lowly. She didn’t think you as a threat, and just when you were about to sigh from relief, Delta roared loudly and jumped toward you fast as lightning, as a reflex your eyes got shut and your hands moved to front of your head for cover, as you waited for those razor-sharp teeth on your skin, making your death being painful but fast, while you heard Owen’s voice screaming your name somewhere above you.

But your faith has chosen another time for your death, when you heard the sounds of the fight again, opening your eyes you saw Blue above Delta, holding her in the ground.

The idea of Blue saving you on purpose seemed impossible, still, there was no other explanation why you were still alive.

You heard the gate opening, Owen screaming your name.

“C’mon baby, run!” - as you looked toward the gate, you saw him lying on the ground, gate being open just enough you could fit there, his hand reaching under it toward you.

You look once more the two fighting sisters before you started to run as fast as you just could, Owen couraging you.

When you heard loud thump behind you and saw Owen’s face, you knew you had only a few seconds to reach the gate.

Owen watched how Delta pushed Blue off from her, and then she was already after you. His heart hammered in his chest as he reached his hand more under the gate, knowing it was no use if Delta catches you.

While your feet pushed you forward, your sight got smaller, Owen seemed to be further than he really was, when everything seemed to be like inside a tunnel.

Everything slowed down, noises muffled and colors faded as you reached your hand toward Owen, you felt the heat all over your body.

One last step, you slid down the ground, soon feeling the warmth of Owen’s hand when you reached it, your side hurting when you were pulled against the ground to safety.

Everything was spinning, you closed your eyes while your body was rolling around, two strong arms around you while you heard gate getting shut, yet you were too scared to open your eyes.

You were holding the fabric in your palms, your head against the wide chest, where you felt hard beating heart hammering in it, while the arms wrapped tighter around you.

Roars and something scratching the gate heard right next to you, opening one eye you saw Delta looking at you and Owen, before she huffed air through her nostrils, before calmly walking away, Blue watching from further.

You were about to get up, but the arms around you squeezed you harder.

“I thought I lost you.” - his words were barely a whisper, the fear shining from his tone, so you closed your eyes, letting him hold you there as long as he needed.

Barry and the guards managed to get Delta away from the paddock, the ER staff already running toward you to see were you hurt.

When you finally felt hands around you let go a little, you opened your eyes and slowly sat up, only meeting Blue’s eyes staring at you right behind the gate.

Owen sat up you, looking at Blue, who stared at you like she was making sure you were okay.

You slowly stood up, taking a step closer to the gate, hearing Owen asking you not to, but you walked right next to it, never taking your eyes off from Blue’s.

She didn’t move, she waited calmly you to get closer before she put her face between the rails.

You slowly reached your hand, touching softly her nose, seeing how she slowly blinked at you.

“You saved my life…” - you whispered, rubbing softly her, getting to a response a low purr.

“Thank you.” - you smiled to her, before she pulled her head away, turned around and disappeared into the pushes.

Owen walked behind you, wrapped his hands around you, hugging you from behind, hiding his face to your neck.

“Don’t ever fucking do that again.” - he mumbled against your skin, you nodded slowly to him. - “Never.”


End file.
